


Sing Me A Song

by SaltyButSad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Singing, also read the beggining notes plz thanks loves, but who knows I wrote this in like May before forgetting it exists, however I suck at writing anything but shitposts, i love them, no beta as I'm Very Fucking Lazy, or more llikely, pretty sure this was originally gonna be a bit angsty, they're all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyButSad/pseuds/SaltyButSad
Summary: George had always been the most reserved out of himself and his two boyfriends, Dream and Sapnap. So when the two notice that they've never been able to pull their boyfriend into their impromptu concerts of singing meme songs, they make it their new goal to get George to join them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note- I wrote this in like, idk, May, maybe June 2020?? idk when exactly but it's old so it's a bit ooc haha  
> basically all ya need to know is that even though George isn't shy about sining on streams and shit now, he was when this was written and there was only like, one clip of him singing  
> so uhhhhhhhh just pretend it's the old days ig because i can't really change it without making it a completely different story-
> 
> oh also this was made way before Dream made a literal song so uhhhhh yeah just pretend he knows jack shit about music shit, thanks babes-  
> anyways, sorry for any spelling mistakes, enjoy! :]

Out of the three members of the Dream Team, George tended to be the most closed off when it came to emotions.

Over the years he’d gotten better about expressing himself, enough to the point that he ended up being the one that confessed to his now boyfriends. However, he still had trouble expressing himself sometimes. Sure, usually with more mundane things nowadays, but that doesn’t mean he still doesn’t struggle occasionally. 

One of the things he’d realized recently that he struggles with is singing. Not with his actual singing voice, even though he definitely was not any good, but just being confident enough to sing in front of others.

He realized one day when the three were making cookies together, and Sapnap had started singing to himself under his breath.

“ _Shawty bad with the Sketchers on_.”

Dream and George quickly got wind of what he was doing, as Sapnap received a mix of wheezing and “You’re so stupid”s in response to his singing.

Sapnap chuckled to himself, continuing as he cracked an egg and got it all over his hands. “ _Wanna hold your hand, make you my girl_.”

George rolled his eyes, expecting it to end there as he grabbed a paper towel to help Sapnap clean up the egg that was all over his hands. However, he raised an eyebrow when he heard Dream join in.

“ _Light up, light up Sketchers_.” Dream continued, having to contain another wheeze. He was honestly absolutely awful, worse than Sapnap who also wasn’t exactly the best singer, even if he was a little better. Granted, the two were more scream-singing than anything and were just doing this for memes, but George still took notice.

Dream and Sapnap laughed and continued, them singing together managing to be even more ear grating than if just one had been singing. “ _Light up, light up my world_.” 

The two went to repeat the verse, looking towards George expecting him to join in. But he said nothing as the two sang, only giving a roll of his eyes. Luckily he was able to cover up his anxiousness with acting annoyed since he was usually the one to facepalm at his boyfriends being total dorks.

And neither of them thought much of it since it was very in character of him to ignore their antics. The thing is, it was also usually in character for him to give in eventually, even if it took a while. So each day they kept trying to get their boyfriend to sing.

The next day the three were streaming and as usual, Sapnap had his regular playlist playing in the background. This time though, Dream was the one to start quietly singing along. 

“ _Where did I go wrong?”_ He started, anyone listening easily able to pick up on the fact he was smiling to himself just by the sound of his voice. “ _I lost a friend._ ”

Sapnap gave a little laugh, his grin being very audible as well as he started singing along too. “ _Somewhere along in the bitterness_.”

George went quiet, deciding to let himself tap along against the table as he watched his boyfriends’ in-game characters sprint around as they sang at the top of their lungs. “ _And I would’ve stayed up with you all night! Had I known how to save a life!”_

George still didn’t cave, Dream, Sapnap, and the chat all thinking it was just a part of him putting up his stubborn act, when in reality he was just too scared to just act out as the others did.

This went on for weeks, Dream, Sapnap, and even their friends like Bad, Skeppy, Tommy, and many more joining in on trying to get him to sing, whether it be on stream or just with Dream and Sapnap.

But each time, whether it was singing anything from All Star to Heather, he remained tight-lipped, never giving any response besides awkward laughter and calling them all idiots.

Then one day, he cracked. Not with anyone around mind you, but when he was alone in their shared apartment.

Earlier that day, he’d been in a call with one of his best friends, Maia, and she’d been singing to herself one of her own songs, Prom Dress. Since that call George had hopelessly had that song stuck in his head, and now that both his boyfriends were out getting groceries, he decided it was the perfect chance to get it out of his head.

He took out his phone, unlocking it with his fingerprint, and after giving a little chuckle at something someone had tagged him in on Twitter, heading over to Spotify. He typed in the name of the song and tossed his phone onto his bed as he heard the beginning notes start to play.

Little did he know, Sapnap had headed back inside since he realized he’d forgotten his wallet and now heard the muffled sound of George singing from upstairs. One giant grin and a text to Dream saying “holyfuckholyfuckgetinthefuckinghouserightnow” later, both boys were sitting right outside of George’s room and forcing themselves to not burst into a fit of giggles.

“ _I’m sitting here, crying in my prom dress, I’d be the prom queen if crying was a contest._ ” George sang, just getting to the chorus when his boyfriends began to eavesdrop.

Normally, this would be the point where the boys discover that George has a beautiful singing voice that he’s been self conscious of, but as we’ve established, George is a god awful singer. He managed to hit every note but the ones that he was meant to be singing for the song, but since both of his boyfriends were god awful singers too, they had no place to be judging.

“ _Makeup is running down, feelings are all around. How did I get here? I need to know._ ” He continued, and even though he was terrible, you could still hear the little smile in his voice. As he went into the next lyrics, Dream and Sapnap gave a grin to each and slowly started to stand up.

“ _I guess I maybe had a couple expectations, thought I’d get to th-_ ” George was quickly interrupted by the two grown ass men that had barged into his room, scream singing at the top of their lungs, in addition to his own high pitched scream,

“ _THEM, BUT NO I DIDN’T-”_

“WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT YOU BOTH WERE AT THE STORE-”

_“I GUESS I THOUGHT THAT PROM WAS GONNA BE FUN-”_

“DON’T IGNORE ME WHAT THE HELL-”

“ _BUT NOW I’M SITTING ON THE FLOOR AND ALL I WANNA DO IS_ -”

The two's shouting trailed off when they realized that George had turned off the music, slowly becoming more nervous when they considered that he might actually be mad.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before it was broken by George giving a little laugh, face palming. “God, you too are so stupid.”

“Shtupid.” Sapnap said with a little giggle, imitating his boyfriend’s accent.

“Oh shut up, but fine you two win alright? You still can’t get me to sing on stream or in a video or anything, okay?”

Dream gave a little grin, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Oh fine, whatever you say, Georgie poo.”

“Call me that again and I hack your computer to make it so I automatically win all of our next manhunt videos.” George said with a huff, still not pulling away from the hug and leaning into Dream a little.

Sapnap gave a huff, rolling his eyes. “Oh please, at least you don’t have to deal with ‘Snapmap’ on a daily basis-”

“Snapmap.” They both said in unison.

\--

A few days later, the three were streaming when Sapnap started singing “ _What’s new Scooby Doo?”,_ Dream quickly joining in.

Despite George’s initial protests, he joined in. Not due to the chat begging him to, but because Dream and Sapnap were both actually singing pretty well, and George knew they’d be pissed if he ruined their mediocre harmonizing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad lmao, anyways bye bye and remember to drink some water and take time to yourselves!! <33333


End file.
